Northpoint Shopping Centre
| parking = | floors = 7 (2 underground, 4 above ground) | website = Northpoint Shopping Centre }} Northpoint Shopping Centre (Chinese: 纳福坊) is the first major suburban shopping mall in Singapore which opened in 1992. Northpoint is conveniently located opposite the Yishun and next to the Yishun Bus Interchange. It completed asset enhancement works in early 2010 to refresh the mall and integrate it with its new wing, Northpoint 2. The centre has a combined net lettable area of , which consists of numerous retail stores. Other popular tenants include Cold Storage, Harvey Norman, POPULAR Bookstore and Timezone. A new feature is the large rooftop water playground. In May 2010, Northpoint won a bronze award in the BCA Universal Design Award for Built Environment 2010 - Refurbished Building Category. This award gives recognition to buildings which have good practices and take special efforts to raise awareness of the importance of providing seamless accessible built environment for all. Northpoint is also accredited with the Business for Families mark. History As the first suburban mall back in 1992, it received a lot of publicity. As this is the first mall, it marked the first time some of these departmental stores or shops venturing to the New Towns. Shops or brand name like Cold Storage, John Little, Swensen's, Giordano, Guardian, Photo Finish, Mark and Spencer's and Toys R Us opened their first outlet in the heartland. Now it is common to see these outlets in the suburban areas. In 2001, Northpoint underwent a refurbishment programme which saw the interior flooring and signage being replaced. In 2002, a 2-storey annex housing small eateries and retail outlets was opened on the site adjacent to the bus interchange. The annex was closed in 2007 to facilitate enhancement works. A new extension to Northpoint opened in October 2008 while a refurbishment and reconfiguration of the existing Northpoint and another further extension to Northpoint on the site of the former annex is completed. Tenants The following is a list of existing and new tenants that are or will be located in the reconfigured existing Northpoint and its new extension, as at September 17, 2009.Shop Directory They are subject to change as new tenants enter and as existing tenants vacate or are relocated with the ongoing enhancement works at Northpoint. Programmes Northpoint has a monthly kids programme that engages kids through creative craft workshops. Shops directory Basement 2 * BBQ Chicken * Crystal Jade My Bread * EAT. * FabricPro Dryclean & Laundry Services * Fragrance * Harvey Norman * OCBC Bank * Shine's Key & Shoe * Subway * Kopitiam * Yoshinoya Basement 1 * Beauty Language * Better Vision * Capitol Optical * CITISPA * Cold Storage * Coslab * Dessert Story * Dong Dae Mun * Dough Culture * Eu Yan Sang * Famous Amos * Four Leaves * Gio Gio * GNC * Guardian Health & Beauty * Hairtitude Xchange * Ho Kee Pau * Home-Fix The D.I.Y. Store * i.Dental * Jean Kat Hair 1 * Jollibean * KFC * M1 by Arrow Communication * MM Ismail Money Changer * Nature's Farm * Optical 88 * Pet Lovers Centre * Pizza Hut * Poh Kim Video * Polar Puffs & Cakes * Prima Deli * Raffles Medical * Singtel by Novel Communication * Spectacle Hut * Starhub by Telestation * Sushi Deli * SweetTalk * TS Video * Umeya * United Overseas Bank * UnUSUAL Express * Very Taiwanese * Watsons * WOW TAKO * You and Mee * ZTP Ginseng & Birdnest Level 1 * 7-Eleven * Bakerzin * Bega * BreadTalk * Citigems * City Chain * Classic * DMK * E-Style * G2000 Men * G2000 Women * Goldheart * Kiyo * Kiyo Shoes * Lee Hwa Jewellery * Levi’s * Long John Silver's * M)phosis * Magic Shop * Man Studio * Maybank * McDonald's * Men-ichi Kyoto Tonkotsu Ramen * NET * Poh Heng Jewellery * Sasa * SK Jewellery * Soo Kee Jewellery * Starbucks Coffee * Swensen's Cafe Restaurant * The Body Shop * The Bonia House * The Face Shop * Vogue * Xin Wang Hong Kong Café * Ya Kun Kaya Toast Level 2 * Baby Elephant * Bata * BE ME * Blue Eyes. USA * Bossini * Bright Bridge * Cotton On * Dano * E2 Lingerie * Ella * Giordano * Hang Ten (brand) * Heritage Hub * J3 * Jean Accessories * Just Fashion * Kiddy Palace * KidStyle (OshKosh B’Gosh, Levi’s Kids, adidas kids, carter’s) * Levi Strauss Signature * LINK by THM * Love Accessories * Mayim Chinese Cuisine * MM1 Fashion * OP * Popular Bookstore * Royal Sporting House * Sakae Sushi * Scarlet * Sportslink * Thai Express * The Manhattan Fish Market * Triumph * Unomi Fashion * Winter Time * World Of Sports * Xpressflower.com * Young Hearts Level 3 * Beijing 101 Hair Consultants * Breeks Seoul Garden * Bricks World * Bubble Tees * Challenger * Chen Kang Body Spa * Chen Kang Therapy Centre * Comics Connection * CyberActive * Estetica * Gift A Name * INK * Ishi Mura * Japan Home * Jean Yip Hairdressing & Jean Yip Slimming & Beauty * Kalm's * Kimage * Le Etoiles Enterprise Crystals * Pastamania * PINC * Power 9 * PUNKSTAR * Sparkling Stars Accessories * Stalford Learning Centre * Timezone * Tokyo My Beauty * YELLOW Level 4 * Yishun Public Library References Category:Shopping malls in Singapore Category:Yishun